Halloween Town
by Yatogirl
Summary: After defeating Pitch. Things were quite peaceful, Jamie and the other kids finally believe Jack existed and Jack agreed to became a guardiam . In a way Jack and Bunnymund started to become friends but let's just say th insults was an exception. Everyone was finally happy or so they thought. Pitch returns and Manny chooses another Guardian! A new adventure between JackxOc
1. beginning

Ok! This is my first story, so please be gentle with me, mainly Rise of the Guardians isn't mine it belongs to DreamWorks except for my OC and a few I got some ideas from a movie call Samhain the Halloween Spirit again that also doesn't belong with me. And heres the full summary:

SUMMARY:

After the battle with Pitch, everything was finally as they were, except Jack agreed to be a guardian and finally has some believers, for after 5 months later, things were quite peaceful besides the fighting and the argument between Jack and Bunnymund, it was unknown to them if Pitch was still alive but they didn't seem to care for that there would be no more harm to the children. Tooth was back in her palace with her fairies collecting teeth, North was in his workshop inventing toys for children, Sandy was giving dreams every night, Bunnymund was preparing his eggs for Easter, and finally Jack was bringing snow places and as always have a fun snow day with Jamie and the other kids. Everyone was happy. But it seems not everyone is, somewhere where cold and dead looking places are, was a spirit name Samhain Widow, a Halloween Spirit preparing for her holiday but whats this? Pitch, who was assumed dead or alive, visiting her and offering her to join his side, and Manny choosing another Guardian?! Is this another adventure for the Guardians. And it seems Jack is falling for the Halloween Spirit. Will Samhain join Pitch who she's known all her life and rule fear not only to the children but the world! Or would she join Jack who she just met? {16th Century}

On Halloween night, somewhere in the town of Ireland, a girl in dirty clothes, barefooted, and was carrying a giant sack went from door to door for candy. Sadly, she received a slam on the door in front of her face. Sighing, she solemnly walked away.

"Guess no candy for desserts" she whispered.

But before she can head home, a cold but roughed hand covered her mouth from behind. And pulled her in a dark alleyway. Unknown to them, Pitch was just there, smirking in all his glory. He can smell her fear.

"Such a poor thing to live such a life like that" he smirked and looked at the moon.

(OC P.O.V)

"scream and I swear, you won't see the light again" he whispered, his voice was raspy and deep. My arms were being held behind me by his free, but I couldn't identify what he looks like since we're somewhere in the dark. His hands were still covering my mouth, and i tried to squirm but he only tighten his grip. I flinched when a shadow moved, the unknown man seems to notice since his breathe hitched

"Who's there?!" He exclaimed and took out a knife.

Before i can notice it, I felt a deep pain and everything turn black.

I woke up, and found myself laying in the grass in a dark forest. It was cold yet I welcomed it, like it was my personal little warmth, i felt something in my back, i looked and my eyes grew wide, i have skeleton wings! I touched them and their as thick as a rock! I think. Then I saw a light shining so brightly at me. I looked up and saw the most biggest and the most brightest looking ball I have ever seen. I smiled

"So beautiful" I whispered, then covered my mouth.

'So that's how I sound like' I thought, then laughed. I sound like a bird.

Your Name is Samhain Widow

I gasped and looked up. Did the moon just talk to me? I raised my hand and waved with a big smile. I feel stupid, but who cares!"Hi!" I said happily but the moon didn't reply, i frowned and shook my head.

Time to find out where i am. I stood up, wobbling, and started walking to who knows where my feet is taking me, I finally took in my surroundings, and it wasn't' bad as you think, it was dark and cold, dead looking tress everywhere some even have faces, maybe to people its like a nightmare, to me this place is beautiful, those creepy sounds, were like bells to my ears, those dead looking grass, made me want to lay down and sleep, this place can even be my home, then i feel the cold air soaring through me, before i could say anything i was flying! My bone like wings started flapping. I laughed.

This is amazing! I may have crashed on a few trees but this is still amazing, passing through a forest I saw a speck of light and squinted my eyes, it seems like a giant looking house with lights. I grinned and started flying faster to that direction. Finally, I landed on a soft grass, which surprisingly died, I ignored it and ran to a couple of people, me saying hi, and them ignoring me, which confused me, there, I saw a woman smiling down a small like child in her arms. I smiled. She seems like a good person.

I walked up to her.

"Hey ma'am do you know where I am? I seem lost" making it loud and clear, but like all the other people she ignored me and passed me, but this time its it look like I didn't even exist.

"Ma'am?" I asked, and reached for her shoulder to get her attention but the most horrifying thing I saw was that I went.. through her! I gasped and pulled my arm back, I took a step back. But things just got worst everyone just keep passing me.

'They can't see me?' I thought, I frowned and felt like crying,p. Instead, I turned around and left without even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2: Changed it! (Beginning)

**Sorry guys but i just need to change the chapter 1 a little bit, it looked kinda corny to me and it was short. So hope you enjoy! this is still Chapter 1 **

* * *

**(****_16 Century_****)**

On Halloween night, somewhere in the town of Ireland, a girl in dirty clothes, barefooted, was carrying a giant sack and went from door to door for money donation but received a slam on the door in front of her face. Sighing, she solemnly walked away.

"The priest won't be happy to hear this" she muttered.

But before she can head back to the church, a cold roughed hand covered her mouth and pulled her back in the dark alleyway. unknown to them, something was watching them, high above. "_Such a perfect time to act at a certain place_" it whispered, voice sounded menacingly and cold. The girl tried to struggle but, the stranger only tightened its grip.

"scream and you'll be tasting blood soon, so be a good girl and do as i say" it was a man, voice so deep and raspy, you can tell by the big chubby hands that he's fat. The captive rolled her eyes. 'great, kidnapped by a fatso, whats next?' she thought, but even so she nodded. The fat man gave an ugly smirk. "Good" his free hand reached for her waist to her thigh.

"why don't I take you somewhere where we can do something alone, or maybe we can do it here instead" wide eyes, she started to struggle, while the man laughed at her failed attempts. Sooner or later she heard glass cracking noises, the man jumped in surprise.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, then hissing sound was heard, he turned to all the directions where the sound was coming from, he flinched turning back with the girl steal being held captive saw a shadow crouching in front of them.

"who are you?!"the shadow moved, it looked like it was tilting its head. "Who am i? do you mean by 'what' am i?" giving a little creepy chuckle. The man a smirked, but fear was written in his eyes, his shaky hands reached out in his pocket and took out a knife, pointing it to the still chuckling creature.

"i don't care who you are or what you are but go scare someone else" he threatened, the crouched creature started to move forward as the man moved back. each step he took, the creature would step forward.

"stay away!" he warned, still pointing the knife at it, the girl in his arms could only watch. The creature then pounced, as the night was filled with a terrifying scream.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark forest a girl, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the dead grass woke up from her slumber. she stood up and looked at her surroundings, feeling lost, she hugged herself. Then noticed a light being shined on her, looking up she found the biggest giant white ball she has ever seen. it shined so bright that it made her feel... less lonely.

"_Your name is Samhain Widow_"

She gasped, she gently smiled at The Man in the Moon, but then it seems he wasn't finished.

"_Hurry child, you must leave this place, it is not safe for you, go walk straight and you will find a path, follow that and you'll find a village, this is the only thing i can give you, Goodluck and Goodbye_" he said.

"Wait!"She reached out her hand. "where am I and why am I here?!" she pleaded, but The moon didn't answer back, she tried asking some other questions and received only silence, she sighed, she stood up and walked straight, following what the Moon told her to do. As she follow the path she felt a cold breeze until she find herself in the air. She screamed in joy, she looked back and saw Bone-like wings, flapping. she laughed. she looked back and saw mall flickering lights. 'it must be the village the moon was talking about' she thought, and tried to go a little faster. She bumped on some branches and trees along the way, but it was fun. The village was small, people walking around and little children playing. mostly the village was covered in small bushes. She stumbled along the way as she landed.

She giggled, as she passed the people, who seems to be ignoring her whenever she had the chance to greet them, though she didn't notice until she would ask people where she is. What they did was just pass her, she raised a brow.

"that's rude" she muttered. Then she saw a woman smiling down at the small bundle in her arms. she smiled, she seems like a good person, she walked up to her.

"um, Ma'am do you know where i am? i seem to be lost" making it loud and clear but like the other people she just ignored her. She raised a brow, cleared her throat to get her attention, yet again she ignored her. She sighed in frustration and just reached out her hand to shook her shoulders, but before she can do that, she saw her hand, covered in blood, then stench was fresh. She gasped in horror stumbling back.

'It wasn't there before' she breathed in and out.

"someone! Can anyone help me?!" she shouted, she looked around but people just ignored her again but its like she didn't... exist.

"Please!" she begged, but as she tried to reach out to them, someone passed Through her, and another one, and another, until she realized.

"They can't see me.." she stepped back, turned and ran without looking back. She found a river, and dashed to it. kneeling down, and tried washing the dried blood, some were still stuck in her nails and she scrubbed it off too roughly, once they were all gone, she finally looked at her reflection.

Her hair was raven color, long and wavy as it feel on her waist, she wore raggy clothes, but what she noticed the most was her eyes:

Red as the color blood.

Her lips trembled as she let her tears fall endlessly, she hugged herself just like she did back in the forest when she felt lost.

"What Am I?"

* * *

**Ta-Da so tell me what you think! It'll encourage me if you guys read or review or both either way is good!**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon!**


End file.
